Mañana
by Kamui Ikari
Summary: Sakura and Li broke and Sakura is considering go to America. Tomoyo finally will show her feelings for Sakura. Another Tomoyo x Sakura love story with a song inside! Please read and review


Hi!!! I'm back with a new story of CCS; of course is yuri. This story uses a   
song and I don't know if is called a songfic or don't. If anyone know what   
type of story is, songfic or don't, please let me know, I will thank it. I   
will use a song that I like very much and is very special to me. I hope that   
you will like it, and I will see you at the end of the story.  
  
*******  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp, Kodansha and other   
companies as well.  
The song is played by Christian Castro, I don't know who wrote it, the name   
and lyrics are copyrighted by their respective owners and all rights   
reserved.  
This was made for fun and for contributes to the Tomoyo x Sakura   
relationship.  
Please don't sue/kill me  
*******  
  
  
"Mañana"  
  
  
Sakura looked through her window, she sighed sadly; she was nineteen years   
old; she was supposed to be happy but she wasn't. She remembered that she   
waited five years for him, when she was 11.  
  
After they met again, she said that they'd be together forever, but it all   
ended in nothing; they did many things together but about a year and half   
later, they broke up, even though they tried to make their best efforts to   
fix the relationship, it was all over.  
  
After that he returned to Hong Kong; they just said goodbye to each other in   
the airport, and then he left. She didn't know what to do; she wandered   
alone that day, and went to King Penguin Park; she just sat in one of the   
swings, with head bowed and tears falling onto her cheeks. She lost track of   
time and it was night, the cold wind blew against her body, she felt cold   
but didn't care about that.  
  
She didn't notice that somebody was looking for her; she lifted her head to   
see a girl the same age as her, with dark long hair and blue eyes. Tomoyo   
was desperately looking for Sakura; she received a call from Sakura's   
father, Fujitaka, he told her that Sakura never returned to her home after   
she went to do something. Then Tomoyo left her house and looked in every   
place where Sakura could be.  
  
Tomoyo saw Sakura sitting on the swing, and ran to her but she stopped a few   
meters from her. Tomoyo had a clue about what happened with her. She came   
closer and put her coat on Sakura. After that she just stood there waiting   
for Sakura to respond.  
  
Sakura clutched the coat as she felt the cold and the understanding look of   
her friend. Suddenly she stood up and ran to Tomoyo, Tomoyo was surprised   
but she caught Sakura and put her arms around her. Sakura started to cry,   
wishing that her friend wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
Tomoyo never left her.  
  
Sakura looked at her nightstand that had a picture of her and Tomoyo; before   
there was a picture of her and him. After that day, Tomoyo took care of her,   
sometimes she stayed in Sakura's house for weeks; Sakura was so hurt and   
Tomoyo tried her best to cheer her up. She didn't push Sakura to tell her   
what happened, but after a few months Sakura told her that she broke up with   
him. Sakura just told that she didn't understand why it happened, but she   
felt that it was better to end the relationship before going in more deeply.  
  
Tomoyo understood everything but inside of herself she was blaming herself,   
she pushed Sakura and Syaoran into the relationship, she knew that Syaoran   
loved her and that she didn't have a chance to tell Sakura how she felt about   
her. She said that she'd be happy as Sakura would be happy. But now it seems   
that she made a mistake. For two weeks she called to Hong Kong searching for   
him; when she finally got him, he said coldly that all was over and he had a   
new girlfriend now; the only thing he said before finishing the call was that   
Tomoyo would take care of Sakura, and then silence...  
  
In a few months Sakura was better, she finally broke the bond to him; she   
thought that she would be alone, but Tomoyo was there for her, her father   
and brother too. With them she never felt alone, she returned to her normal   
state but she knew that something was different, her heart would never be the   
same.  
  
She looked at the photo, she and Tomoyo were smiling during the college's   
festival of the past year. She knew that she would never return what Tomoyo   
did for her. She wanted to do something for her: But Tomoyo said that was   
okay, she wanted Sakura better, that was enough. Sakura and Tomoyo did many   
things together; Sakura even offered Tomoyo to stay a month in her house,   
she was accustomed to have Tomoyo in her house after the break with him; she   
pleaded to Tomoyo so much and Tomoyo couldn't say no to her, so she stayed   
in Sakura's house for a month. Sakura was happy and that month was   
memorable; sometimes she wanted to repeat that again, but she knew that is   
impossible now.  
  
Due to her study profile, which was better in college than school, she   
received an invitation to an institute in America. She didn't know what to   
do; it's very interesting but she knew that if she goes to America, maybe   
she will never return to Japan.  
  
Could she leave her family and especially Tomoyo behind? Her heart ached at   
the sound of her best friend's name; she was happy to have Tomoyo at her   
side. But Sakura returned to her sad state; she was covering her pain, the   
pain is not of him, it was a special pain. Sakura thought about how to make   
a decision and finally she decided on what to do.  
  
She went to pick the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number and waited for a   
response. Sonomi picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Daidouji residence. Sonomi speaking."  
  
"Sonomi-san? It's me Sakura."  
  
"Hi!!! How are you dear?" Sonomi said.  
  
"Fine. Tomoyo-chan is there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, she's not home right now," Sonomi said.  
  
"Could you tell her that I will go to America for me, please?" Sakura said   
quietly.  
  
"Yes, sure," Sonomi said surprised.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said and hung up the phone.  
  
After that she collapsed on the floor and started to cry.  
  
"Please forgive me, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said crying.  
  
*****  
When Tomoyo returned to her home, her mother told her of Sakura's decision.   
She understood and went to her room, she sat on the floor and remembered.  
  
******  
  
"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"It's an envelope. The principal gave it to me," Sakura said as she held the   
envelope.  
  
"Open it," Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura opened the envelope and read the contents.  
  
"It's an invitation...for study in America," Sakura said quietly.  
  
Tomoyo was shocked but she hided it, and congratulated her best friend.  
  
"Congratulations!!! You will go to America!!!" Tomoyo said happily  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and looked at her friend.  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo-chan, I like to stay here. Stay here with you..."   
Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo blushed a little.  
  
"That's nice of you. But at least try to consider it, okay?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"But, why me? You are better than me," Sakura said.  
  
"But my profile lowered, many things did that, I don't mind," Tomoyo said   
as she put her hands on Sakura's shoulders.  
  
"Sakura, maybe this is the only chance that you have to start a new life.   
You have a path in front of you that surely will lead you to the true   
happiness. We could write letters, make phone calls, we will be still   
friends through the distance. Just think about it, okay?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I will try," Sakura said.  
  
"It's okay. Let's go to the class," Tomoyo said and they leave.  
  
*****  
Tomoyo finished reminiscing and the tears started to fall.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I lowered my profile on purpose. I knew I must be the one who   
would receive the invitation, but I couldn't leave you. I just wanted you   
happy; for that I pushed you to confess your love for Syaoran. You waited   
for five years, but the time you two were together didn't reach those five   
years," Tomoyo said.  
  
She went to her bed and fell over it.  
  
"How could I leave you in your state? I am the only responsible for your   
sadness. I'm there for whatever you need. I knew from the beginning that you   
would never return my feelings, but yet I want you to be happy. But I know   
when you leave...you will never return. The same thing happened when we were   
ten years old; you found out about your feelings for him, and I knew that it   
was all over. I can only stay on as a friend, not something more. For me the   
dream of you loving me will never become true. Now you'll leave and then the   
memories will become nothing, you'll forget...but I don't want to forget   
you. You're my reason to live, you are the one who will leave from me, not   
me from you. Finally the real day will come, the day that you don't love me   
anymore."  
  
Tomoyo started to cry.  
  
"I will understand. I understand everything about you, because I love you,   
Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said crying.  
  
******  
  
The next day Tomoyo arrived to join the college's festival. She wanted to   
sing a song, from there she was looking for a song that would serve her   
purposes.  
  
Sakura looked at her with sadness.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said nervously  
  
"Hi!! Mom told me that you will go to America; that's good," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I said yes, but..." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you regretting your decision?" Tomoyo asked, still smiling.  
  
"I'm not sure. I would like to go, but at the same time I don't want to. I   
want to stay here, with father, my brother, you..." Sakura said looking   
directly at Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I told you before. Don't bother about me, we will be still   
friends through the distance..." Tomoyo said but inside her she knew the   
end of this.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said.  
  
"At least you will be at the school's festival, right?" Tomoyo asked as she   
looked for the lyrics of the song.  
  
"Yes, I want to see you singing" Sakura said.  
  
"Daidouji-san, could you go with me? There are things you must set for the   
festival," said a girl.  
  
"Sure, I will see you later, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said and left.  
  
Sakura saw Tomoyo leaving and thought.  
  
"I was hoping that you would give me a reason to stay," Sakura said and the   
tears started to fall.  
  
*****  
In the followings days, Sakura couldn't see Tomoyo. Tomoyo was busy learning   
the lyrics of the song she had chosen. Sakura didn't know what song Tomoyo   
would sing, Tomoyo only said that the song touched her heart.  
  
Sakura was packing her luggage for the trip; she finally decided go to   
America. Her father noticed that and went to talk with her.  
  
"You're making a mistake, Sakura," Fujitaka said  
  
"I've made mistakes before, one more won't change anything," Sakura said.  
  
"It's one thing to go to any place if you really want from your heart. But   
you don't. You're doing this because you want to escape from pain again,"   
Fujitaka said with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm doing this because I don't want to suffer. When he left me, I   
thought that all was over, but I started again with my life. But now it   
seems that all will be over again," Sakura said, almost crying.  
  
"If you don't try, how you know what will happen? Maybe tomorrow's festival   
will be the last chance that you will have. I know the true reason of your   
escape, but try. Maybe you're right but try," Fujitaka said putting his hand   
on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"I will try... Thanks, Father" Sakura said crying,  
  
"After tomorrow you'll go to America; the last chance is tomorrow. Don't   
make a mistake that will lead you to suffer," Fujitaka said as he comforted   
her.  
  
"I will," Sakura said still crying.  
  
******  
The next day at the college's festival, everyone was enjoying the things the   
festival had. Sakura was there looking for her friend, and enjoyed herself;   
she was decided to give a try. She looked for the events chart.  
  
"I have still time to see the other events, before seeing Tomoyo," Sakura   
said.  
  
After a time, Sakura looked her watch and she realized that she was late.  
  
"Hoe!!! I'm late!!!" Sakura said before going to the auditorium.  
  
In the auditorium Sakura looked in every place for an empty seat, when a   
voice called her.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura turned to see Yukito and her brother calling for her. She went where   
they were.  
  
"Hi. Onii-chan. Yukito-san," Sakura said, smiling  
  
"Tomoyo told us that you could have this seat," Yukito said pointing the seat.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura thought to herself  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said to them.  
  
"Ah, here; this for you. It's the lyrics of the song Tomoyo will sing and   
the translation, but don't read it until the end of song, all right?" Touya   
said as he gave the paper to Sakura.  
  
"Yes. Thanks," Sakura said as she sat.  
  
"We will go to our seats, the show is going to start," Yukito said and they   
left.  
  
Sakura looked at the stage when the lights went off, and the announcer   
appeared in front of them.  
  
"First of all, it's an honor starting this show here in our college, many   
students will show us their talents, the only thing I will say is I hope   
all of you like the effort of the ones whom did this. Now, let the show   
begin," the announcer said as he left.  
  
The show started and many students showed their talents to the people there.   
Sakura waited to see Tomoyo appear; after two hours the announcer appeared   
and said:  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, this is the end of this show, and of course a last   
performance will happen. For this, a student of this college will sing for   
us a song that she has selected. We have the honor to the present one of our   
best students. Ladies and gentleman, Daidouji Tomoyo," the announcer   
finished as Tomoyo walked on stage.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe that Tomoyo was so beautiful; she didn't have the   
words to describe her best friend. She was wearing a special dress that made   
her an angel.  
  
Tomoyo picked up the microphone up and began to speak.  
  
"It's an honor for me to see all of you in this auditorium. This song is   
played in a foreign language, that's why all of you have the lyrics and the   
translation, so all of you can understand it. I want to dedicate this song   
to someone who is very special to me; that person is the best thing that   
ever happened to me. I just hope that person will like my performance,"   
Tomoyo said as she was looking at Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo; Tomoyo's look was different, it seemed that Tomoyo   
was trying to tell her something. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and the music   
began to play.  
  
The first notes of the music gave the sensation that the song would be sad   
in certain meaning, Tomoyo clutched the microphone tightly and began to   
sing...  
  
  
Que triste es saber que todo terminó  
Que triste es decirle a un amor adiós  
Si tú me comprendieras no te irías de mí  
Lo que yo más quería es que fueras feliz  
  
Y mañana, mañana ya será un día muy triste  
Porque tú te irás, y no volverás ya jamás a mi lado  
Y mañana, mañana ya será un día muy triste  
Porque el sueno de amor que lidiamos tú y yo ahora se ha despertado  
  
Ya no quiero pedirte que te quedes más  
Ni quiero preguntarte para adonde vas  
Ya se que tu has venido a decirme adiós  
Que tengas buena suerte, hasta nunca amor  
  
Y mañana, mañana ya será un día muy triste  
Porque tú te irás, y no volverás ya jamás a mi lado  
Y mañana, mañana ya será un día muy triste  
Porque el sueño de amor que lidiamos tú y yo ahora lo has despertado.  
  
  
At the song's end all in the auditorium stood up to give Tomoyo a standing   
ovation. Tomoyo just smiled and a tear fell onto her cheek; she bowed   
before the auditorium and then she left the stage.  
  
Sakura could feel her heart beating so fast that it was almost set to explode;   
she looked to the paper and read it. After she read the translation she   
quickly left the auditorium and looked for her best friend with tears in her   
eyes.  
  
After minutes of searching she found Tomoyo leaning back on a tree, crying.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura said.  
  
Sakura went where Tomoyo was. She saw her best friend crying and smiling.  
  
"Did you like it?" Tomoyo asked crying.  
  
"Yes...I loved it" Sakura said crying.  
  
"But, did you understand the true meaning of the words?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yes, I did. Is this what you were going to tell when we're older?" Sakura   
said.  
  
"Yes. I thought when I saw you with him, that didn't make sense anymore. I've   
been in love with you since I met you for the first time," Tomoyo said, crying.  
  
Sakura looked at her best friend; she saw that Tomoyo's dress was getting dirty.  
  
"Your dress. It will become dirty," Sakura said.  
  
"I can make another dress like this. I can make thousands of dresses. But I   
can't make you love me as I want." Tomoyo said crying.  
  
Sakura hold Tomoyo's face with both hands, she started to cry again.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because I want to see you happy. I pushed you together with Syaoran, and   
you were sad after the break-up. I blamed myself for letting that happen. You   
will never return my feelings. I thought that your going to America would be   
the best for you. Tomorrow you'll leave. I was scared to be rejected when I   
told you my feelings, but I wanted to tell you, because of the trip. I wanted   
to show my true feelings for you through the song, because this song expresses   
what I really feel for you," Tomoyo finished.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan. You gave me the reason I most wanted to hear. The reason   
that would make me forget about the trip. I thought that my destiny was to   
be alone, but you were there. You made me embrace life again, with your   
grace, your smile and your beauty. Sometimes I wished to be like you, but   
you're different. You're a guardian angel...my guardian angel. And now   
more than ever I want to be your guardian angel," Sakura said, crying,   
smiling.  
  
"I don't understand, Sakura," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I'm in love with you. I realized that I love you so much than   
when I loved him. You're my reason to live now. I was scared too, scared that   
if I told you my true feelings you would reject me. I couldn't support to be   
heartbroken again, the idea of losing you would make me feel dead. The trip   
only serves to make an escape from pain of not being with you as I wanted. But   
you loved me since we were children. You thought you would never win my   
heart; you won it. I don't love you because I chose you on impulse of cover   
my feelings from the pain. I love you for what you are. I love you, Tomoyo-  
chan," Sakura finished her confession and looked to her best friend.  
  
Tomoyo cried again; she thought that her dream would never become true, but   
now it was true.  
  
"I love you, Sakura-chan. Since I was a child I loved you and I love you more   
than ever," Tomoyo said crying.  
  
Sakura lifted Tomoyo up. She leaned to Tomoyo and kissed her on the lips.   
Tomoyo closed her eyes and let Sakura have her in her arms, after a long   
time they broke the kiss.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I want you to stay with me tonight, I want you to stay with me   
every day of my life. I want to be your soul mate. And I will never leave   
you," Sakura said before kissing Tomoyo again.  
  
They kissed again for a long time, after that they looked to the stars.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, we don't have to wait until 'mañana' to start a life together,"   
Sakura said, taking Tomoyo's hand in her own.  
  
"Yes, we don't, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Our life together starts right now," Sakura said smiling.  
  
Tomoyo embraced Sakura; she was happy to have Sakura in her arms. Sakura   
embraced her too for a long time.  
  
"Come on, let's have a photo," Sakura said.  
  
They left the tree and went to the festival looking for the photo stand;   
after getting the photo, they went to Sakura's house. Tomoyo helped Sakura   
to undo her luggage for the trip; after that they lay on the bed holding   
hands.  
  
"What are you thinking, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"A lot of things, but especially about this new day," Tomoyo said.  
  
"About what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What path is in front of us, now you that won't go to America?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, whatever path there is in front of us, I will take it with   
you, together," Sakura said as she cuddled next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, I love you, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I love you too, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said.  
  
They kissed again and looked through the window; the stars were shining and   
they both smiled to each other.  
  
Tomoyo was the first to fall asleep. Sakura smiled and carefully replaced   
the photo for the new one in her nightstand; after that she went to the bed,   
she wrapped one arm around her love's waist.  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said before falling to sleep.  
  
Tomoyo smiled sleepily.  
  
Owari (The End)  
  
  
  
*******  
Author's notes:  
  
1º What is mañana? Mañana is the Spanish word for "tomorrow".  
  
I'm glad to finish this story, the idea about using this song for a Tomoyo x   
Sakura story was very interesting, the song is very special to me.  
  
Well, here below is the translation of the lyrics of the song, this time I   
made a special effort to translate it, my English is no good, I still have   
grammatical errors but I'm willing to be better with practice. Here is the   
song.  
  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
It's sad to know that all is over.  
It's sad to say a love farewell.  
If you understand me you wouldn't leave from me  
The most I wanted is that you were happy  
  
And tomorrow, tomorrow, it will be a very sad day.  
Because you will leave, and you will never return to my side nevermore.  
And tomorrow, tomorrow it will be a very sad day  
Because the dream of love that you and me dealt, now it's awakened up  
  
I don't want to request you to stay more  
Neither I want to ask where you will go  
I know that you have come to tell me farewell  
Have you good luck, farewell love.  
  
And tomorrow, tomorrow, it will be a very sad day  
Because you will leave, and you will never return to my side nevermore  
And tomorrow, tomorrow it will be a very sad day  
Because the dream of love that you and me dealt, now you've awakened up.  
  
  
Well, I hope you can understand it, it's not the ultimate translation, but a   
standard. Now all of you know why Tomoyo picked this one.  
  
Well, that's all for now.  
I hope you liked this story.  
  
Until the next one!!!!  
  



End file.
